


Rewarded Patience

by Rosehip



Series: Strange Luck [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, flawed communication, sex work mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosehip/pseuds/Rosehip
Summary: Zevran and Macsen Surana have been growing closer and closer. Perhaps you could even call them friends. Macsen obviously desires Zevran, but has never made a move, or responded to Zev's subtle hints that they could perhaps... entertain one another? It's time to take a more direct approach.





	Rewarded Patience

Macsen wrapped his arms around his knees and stared into the fire. He should probably go to bed but moving required effort. Thank the gods it hadn't been his turn for most of the chores. He ate what Leliana set in front of him and drank some wine when Wynne offered it. Most everyone had wandered off to bed. Morrigan prowled around as a wolf and Shale stood sentry as usual.

Two footfalls crunched the grass next to Macsen; Zevran announcing his presence. Macsen sent a half-smile up at his friend as Zevran sat down to join him by the fire.

“You look so tired, caro.”

“I don't doubt it,” Macsen said. “I feel... a bit overwhelmed, I guess, beyond the just being overworked part.”

Zevran laughed. His rich, warm voice shot straight to Macsen's core, as always. “There is also the endless walking. Do not forget that! Do you know what you need?”

“My own aravel?”

Zevran cocked his head and qurked an eyebrow, considering it. “I had not thought of that. Perhaps that as well. But no, that does not help you at this moment. What I am thinking is this: we retire to your tent and I show you the sort of massage skills that one may only learn by growing up in an Antivan whorehouse.”

Macsen's face relaxed into an involuntary smile. “That might be nice, if you're up for it. I liked it when you worked on my shoulders.” _Then maybe I would feel better enough to sleep.  
_

Zevran uncharacteristically stifled another laugh. His eyes sparkled and crinkled at the corners as though Macsen amused him. “Oh, I was thinking of doing a much more thorough job of it this time. Trust me, you will not be disappointed with any of the skills I have picked up over the years.”

“I wouldn't complain even if I were. That's a really kind offer, Zev.” And maybe if they were already touching, even though it was a warm night, Zev might be willing to sleep close beside him. Macsen felt shy about asking. He didn't know what was normal for Crows, but he did know that most people didn't sleep cuddled up with just any random person like mage apprentices.

Zevran paused. “And tell me, if the opportunity should present itself to proceed beyond the massage...” he tapered off and looked expectantly at Macsen.

_Wait._ “Zev, are you offering what I think you are?”  


“I can be. I need not if you do not wish it, however. The offer to soothe your muscles stands in either case.”

“You don't have to,” Macsen backed up a bit as he turned to face Zevran directly. “You don't have to do that for me.” He'd been slow to learn that templars simply expected such things of mages, as did many of their guests. He'd never been forced only because he was willing. If he'd refused, well, Macsen had no illusions left about that. He was damned if he was going to use his newfound status that way against another. Zevran had said it himself; that his masters had expected everything of him. Besides, what if, in spite of that, Zevran lost respect for him the way Alistair had when he heard how easy it was to get Macsen into the nearest closet? He didn't feel at all sure that he knew what all of society's rules were, yet.  


Zevran looked at him as though studying a puzzle. “It is more something we can do for each other, no? There is no denying that we find one another attractive. Why should we not enjoy ourselves this quiet evening?” Zevran took Macsen's chin between thumb and forefinger and tilted him to meet his eyes more directly. Zevran's eyes were wide, dark pools.

_Oh, my word._ “I don't want to take advantage of you,” Macsen said, although his cock urged him to reconsider.  


Zevran stroked his thumb along Macsen's jaw. When he spoke, his voice came out as a low purr. “I am begging you to.”

Macsen gasped for breath and jerked back. “Zev stop. Back up just a second. No, I mean, really, just a second. I can't do this if I hold your vow. I won't. I release you from it. You're free to go or stay or do whatever you want.”

“I meant it when I said it, I assure you.”

“I know! That's why it needs to be off the table. I'd love to. I've wanted to-”

“I noticed this,” Zevran barely contained a very wide grin.

Macsen groaned and scrubbed at his face. “I'm sorry,” he said from behind his hands.

Zevran pulled Macsen's hands away from his face and held them firmly in his own. “I hereby accept the freedom you offer me, and use it to make my offer anew, unconstrained by obligation or tradition.” Despite his serious words, merriment danced in Zevran's expression.

_Oh thank the gods you'll stay,_ Macsen sighed his relief. He had half expected Zev to walk away as soon as he felt able. But that made no sense. Zevran could have left at any time if he wished, ever since the middle of the first night.  _Just say something, Macsen._ “All right. Yes. I accept.”  


“Then why are we still talking?” Zev asked as he stood and offered his hand.

 

*

 

_Oh, Maker, you plague me with such challenges,_ Zevran thought as he gathered Macsen into his arms. Macsen admitted attraction but consistently refused to do anything about it. When they slept in contact with one another, Macsen awoke with very urgent physical needs most of the time, but attempted to hide it and crept off into the woods to take care of matters himself, much to Zevran's amusement and aggravation. The Antivan circle didn't allow apprentices to indulge in carnal pleasures. The Fereldan one must be the same way. And yet, Zevran had seduced many a blushing virgin with less resistance. And the bit about his vow- as though that changed anything! Zevran still had no other options. But if it made Macsen feel better, so be it.  


He spared a moment's thought for the rest of the camp. Morrigan and Shale saw this, of course, and Zevran knew by the sounds of the camp that Alistair remained awake as well.  _Good. Get an earful. We'll see if you dare to threaten me again, asshole._ But he found himself unwilling to dwell on such thoughts for long. Macsen's plush lips felt too good against his own. Zevran wrapped his arms tightly around the warden and reveled in the sensations of strong muscles beneath new leather.  


Macsen ran his tongue along Zevran's lips, tasting carefully. Zevran met it with his own. He could taste the wine Macsen had drunk. He delighted in the softness of his skin and the firmness of the man's hold on him. And the firmness of other things. In spite of Macsen's earlier shyness, they pressed together front-to front, so close their legs mingled. Macsen's cock pressed against Zevran and for once, he made no attempt to hide it.

Macsen's hand trailed up Zevran's neck to his ear, and he ran a finger along the edge to the tip. Zevran's stomach fluttered and his breath caught. “Do you mean to continue this out here, caro?” Not that it would not be fun, but an inexperienced man probably wouldn't desire to put on such a show.

Macsen gasped a laugh and drew his hand back. “No, sorry.” He offered one more quick kiss before taking Zevran's arm and drawing him off towards the tent.

They had one more audience member to worry about. Macsen shook Fang awake. “Shoo, big fellow. I'll let you in later.” The appallingly intelligent dog practically laughed at them and sauntered out of the tent. Macsen tied the knot of the doorflaps.

The moment he finished, Zevran took Macsen in his arms again, chest to back. Fingers reached back to cradle Zevran's erection a moment before pulling at the laces on his trousers. He felt a jolt at the contact. _Ah, how I've needed this..._ Zevran unfastened the warden's jacket with expertise borne of many such evenings in his life. He slid it easily off Macsen's shoulders to reveal a thin linen shirt over trembling muscles.

Macsen disentangled himself and spun to face Zevran before throwing the shirt off. He made to attack his belt as well, but Zevran caught his hands in his own and brought the knuckles to his lips.

“What is your hurry? Allow me to do that for you,” he whispered against Macsen's skin. He kissed along his hands and then the petal-soft skin of his inner wrists. Zevran slid Macsen's hands down to his sides.

Macsen stilled his movements and gasped out a whisper of a yes. Zevran slid his hands over the Warden's smooth, white chest. He avoided the more prominent scars for now, dancing his fingers along ribs and nipples, instead. He trailed his hands down to Macsen's belt, snagged one finger into it, and drew the man closer. He did not protest, so Zevran eased the belt off his hips, unlaced his pants, and tugged them off. His cock pressed against his underclothes. A damp spot already marked the un-dyed linen. Zevran appreciated the sight a moment before freeing Macsen of the last of his clothing.

“Zevran,” his voice came out strained, just this side of a whimper. “Please, let me touch you.” He'd left his arms at his sides, right where Zevran had put them.

“Certo, dulcezza,” Zevran whispered against Macsen's neck. He licked and then nibbled the skin just below his ear. He took Macsen's hands and placed them on his own body.

Macsen leaned into his kiss, and fell to removing Zevran's own clothing with great haste. Jacket slid from his shoulders to fall to the ground with a  _fwump._ Zevran released Macsen so that his shirt could slide up over his head and surreptitiously removed the sheathed knife from its place at the small of his back. Macsen didn't pause. He drew Zevran's pants and smalls down in one easy pull, but laughed at his own folly as he ran into the boots. Macsen hadn't worn any himself.  


Zevran slid out of his boots and stepped out of his leather pants as Macsen eased them the rest of the way off, ending on his knees, gazing up at Zevran.  _Perfect,_ Zevran thought, admiring him by the moon and firelight shining through the tent canvas. Macsen's eyes looked up through dark lashes with hunger. His eyes shone silver in the dim light.  _How did I ever find them eerie_ ? Zevran reached for Macsen oncemore, to draw him up into an embrace.  


But he had other ideas. He leaned forward, wrapping his reddened lips around the head of Zevran's cock. As delicately as he had kissed, Macsen licked the drop from the slit. Before Zevran could make sense of this, he slid further down to glide his tongue along the largest vein on the underside.

“Ohhh, yes,” sighed Zevran, as the delicious heat warred with surprise for his attention. _How in the world did I misjudge the situation this badly?_ He had a moment to wonder at that before Macsen hummed around him and the feeling sent the thought clean out of his head. A moment later and Macsen had swallowed him down.  


Zevran wished he had something to lean against, rather than to be caught slightly stooped to avoid the roof of the tent. Macsen moved expertly, swallowed and released him again and again. Zevran buried his hands in the man's hair just to have something to hold on to. Macsen stilled in response, probably awaiting guidance. He obviously needed none. Zevran lightened his touch and allowed him to continue.

Zevran held out, reveling in the sensations. It had been too long since he'd been with anyone, let alone anybody with this much skill. Macsen's lovely mouth applied wonderful pressure and his movements echoed some rhythm within Zevran's own body.

He gave voice to it when he came. Macsen deserved to hear how much pleasure he'd given. Macsen's eyes widened as he swallowed around him, capturing his seed. Zevran smiled, and ran his hand gently over his friend's cheek.

“You surprise me,” Zevran said when he could. He eased himself down to sit beside him.

“Is that all right?” Macsen's expression fell. His voice came out raspy and Zevran had to focus to think about his actual words instead of how hot that sounded.

“More than all right. Why ever did you hide such excellent skill from me for this long?” Rhetorical, of course. Macsen had wished to bed him as an equal or not at all. _Peculiar.  
_

But not just that, it seemed. “I... got carried away. You're so beautiful. I've wanted to do that for weeks now. You don't... mind? That I'm not new to this?”

“I am delighted that you are not new to this. I admit I did not realize, but... wait, you hid it on purpose? What for?”

Macsen laughed, bitterly. Then the words tumbled out of him like water from a cracked pot. “There are no virgins in the Circle. But normal people look down on us for it when they know. Especially mages like me. I traded favors for, well, fruit mostly; and privileges like going outside. I know that probably seems pathetic to you.” He blushed and looked away after the admission.

_Who would have ever thought it?!_ “So in a life so devoid of pleasure you had to bribe someone to see the sky, you did what you had to for any little moment of joy. How did you think I would not understand this?”  


Macsen wrapped him into a crushing and completely un-sexy hug, despite the warden's unrelieved hardness. “Thank you,” he murmured into Zevran's neck.

The gesture felt like relief and friendship. That would never do. Zevran captured his lips for a kiss and tasted himself.  _Much better.  
_

Zevran drew back after a deep kiss.  _Seriously, how did I not think about what a good kisser he is?_ “Allow me to return your kindness,” he pushed at Macsen's shoulders to ease him back down onto their bedding.  


“Zev,” Macsen panted. “Zev wait...”

Zevran paused.

“Zev, I'm-” Macsen swallowed around a dry throat. “I'm loud. Louder than you just were. I should have a gag or we'll wake everybody up.”

As attractive as that thought was, it didn't suit Zevran tonight. “And what,” he kissed Macsen's collarbone. “Are they...” he kissed near his navel. “going to do about it?” He landed a final kiss and a lick at the tender skin of the crease above Macsen's thigh.

Zevran paused and looked up with his eyes only, unmoving. Macsen sat frozen for a moment before meeting his gaze.

“Wow,” Macsen whispered with a truly uncalled-for amount of awe. “They... can't do anything about it. Not even Wynne. Oh, my gods. Zevran... make me scream. Make them hear me from Lake fucking Calenhad.”

Zevran laughed with all the honesty in his soul, for once. “As you wish.”

 

*

 

Macsen smiled up at the ceiling of the tent. He constantly forgot about the fact that nobody would punish him, now, for just living like a normal person. He and Zev had all night if they wanted it, and nobody could stop them.

Why had he thought Zev would judge him when he sailed a very similar boat? Sure, a lot of people were hypocrites, but still.

He had no more time to think about it. Zevran stroked lightly around his hips and down his thighs. Macsen's nerves tingled with every unpredictable touch. Zev's tongue joined his hands, tasting, caressing. He made contact everywhere _but_ Macsen's penis. Macsen clutched at the blanket beneath him. The pressure built in him, more than it ever had. There'd never been time for this much teasing, in the Circle. His breath came in shallow gasps, loud in his own ears.

He trembled. He felt like he might explode. His erection _hurt_ at this point. At last, Zevran caressed gently around and then over Macsen's balls, to slide up the underside of his cock. His fingers stroked around the head. One digit teased at the slit.

Macsen whimpered.

“Tell me what you want, Macsen.” He kissed the head of Macsen's cock.

Macsen inhaled and swallowed. Easier said than done. He'd never been permitted to speak at times like this. It was impossible. _Stupid! Nobody is going to storm in here and send you to another Circle, Macsen!_ He whimpered and tried again, but his voice still came out soft and pleading. “Please, Zev, I need- I need you to-”

Zevran wrapped his lips around the head and circled his tongue around the tip.

It felt like a wind blew his fear away. “Oh. Zev do that! Make me come! Please! Do anything you want!” His voice grew, seemed to take up more space. He lost track of what he said. He bent his legs, exposed as much of himself to Zevran's attention as he could, forcibly stopped himself from bucking.

Zevran's arm wrapped around his leg. He slid his mouth further down Macsen's shaft, his tongue danced across it as he slid up again and drew away. “Anything?” he whispered. His fingers swept across Macsen's balls and further behind, hesitating near his entrance.

“Do it, you. Fucking. TEASE!” Laughter rippled vibrations across Macsen's cock as Zevran took him in again. One finger slid into him, circled slowly, curled.

Macsen lost track of every thought, gave voice to his release every bit as loudly as he had threatened he would. Sparks danced through his nerves and behind his eyes.

Zevran continued to lick as Macsen softened. He swept his callused hands around Macsen's hips and up his chest. He moved to settle on top of Macsen, warm and heavy. Zevran nuzzled against his shoulder as Macsen wrapped his arms around him.

“Thank you,” Macsen kissed the top of Zevran's head.

Zev laughed. “To you as well. Tell me, have you another of those in you? Given another small while, I will be ready to annoy our neighbors yet again.”

Macsen grinned. “I'm glad to hear it. Ever hear about the infamous Grey Warden stamina?”

“I have, but thought it for exaggeration. It is true then? You are certain it is not just being so youthful?”

“Because you're positively ancient.” Macsen rolled his eyes. “I'm sure. True, and so far, it's very annoying.”

“Then we must certainly change that.”

“Excellent. I can introduce you to another terrible but true rumor- the often frowned-upon uses of the grease spell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to everyone who took a look at this thing in advance. This is one of my favorites, and it would not be what it is without Starla-Nell, AngstofDestiny, RayMurata, and Madamsnark's invaluable input.


End file.
